


Our first meeting was on a train

by imnotanironwall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Shouhei just had a long day and wanted to sleep as soon as possible. When he climbed in one of the car he immediately looked for a seat. It was is lucky day: they were free seats next to a big guy with white hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I hope you'll enjoy my work because I really wanted to write something about two of my favorite characters (im so deep in rarepair hell now) + it's Fukunaga Birthday (im one day early in my country but who cares). My boy deserves more love so here it is.
> 
> I'm not an english native speaker, so if you find mistakes it will be really nice of you to tell me.  
> Enjoy !

Their first meeting was on a train. Shouhei just had a long day and wanted to sleep as soon as possible. When he climbed in one of the car he immediately looked for a seat. It was is lucky day: they were free seats next to a big guy with white hair. He wore a serious expression and seemed to be glaring at Shouhei when he sat beside him.

They remained silenced and Shouhei started nodding off, his mind went blank and he fell asleep. When he woke up, his face was comfortably pressed against something. Or someone. He rubbed his eyes and turned his face to look at the person he was previously sleeping on. His eyes locked with light brown ones. His heart skipped a beat. The man didn’t look bothered but Shouhei couldn’t stop thinking about how rude his own act was. He took a quick glance at the door when he heard the name of his stop and chewed on his lips when he run off. It was only when he was outside the station that he let out a long breath. He hoped the man will forget.

 

 

Their second meeting was at uni. It was a Monday morning and Shouhei was totally not okay with the current events:

Firstly, he saw the guy from the previous week (he didn’t remember they were sharing a class). When the stranger looked up and locked eyes again with Shouhei, he came straight to him and sat down beside him without a word. Secondly, their teacher gave the class a project to do in pair. He was so fucking done with his life. He didn’t know anyone in this class _and_ the only person he ever had an interaction with was this guy next to him.

“I’m Aone Takanobu. Will you be my partner for this project?” Shouhei looked up and saw a hand in front of his nose. He sighed and shook his hand, he didn’t have much of a choice. He nodded.

“Fukunaga Shouhei.” They exchanged phone numbers and didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the class.

 

 

 _>_ **Meet me Saturday at 3. The Gentleman**.

That how they met for the third time at a coffee shop to work on their project. The place seemed a bit old, (apparently they will renovate it soon,) but it was quiet and that all that mattered. Moreover, the coffee was really good.

They sat at a table near a window and spent the afternoon on their project. They worked in silence, sometimes giving each other new ideas by showing the screen of their computer or their notes on a textbook.

Actually, Shouhei was surprised. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the man in front of him. Aone was definitely taller than him by a few centimeters, he was pretty muscular and… handsome. He seemed like a stoic and angry guy but he was much more like a giant teddy bear. He was really careful every time he reached for Shouhei’s elbow to show him something, he was slowly sipping is drink to not burn his tongue and the rare times he spoke, his voice was music to his ears.

When Aone closed his textbook and got up, Shouhei was startled. He checked the time on his phone, it was already seven (he was shocked to realize he just spent five hours with the man without noticing). He packed his things and followed the white hair man outside. He opened his mouth to ask something but his words got stuck in his throat. He sighed and looked at his feet all the way to the station. They took the same train and sat next to each other. None of them talked during the ride.

When Shouhei’s stop was announced, he stood up and prepared himself to got off. He bit his bottom lip, his grip on his bag tightened. He wanted to see him again – and certainly not for their group project. He enjoyed his company, even if it confused him. The last time he felt comfortable with someone was back in high school. And right now, he felt too anxious to ask anything, he feared to be rejected.

When the train started to stop, he took a deep breath and turned his face toward Aone.

“I want to meet again.”

And with that, he fled.

 

 

Shouhei didn’t recontacted him the following week. He even avoided him. He felt a bit ashamed of his own feelings and behavior.

 

 

Friday night finally comes. He collapses on his bed the moment he comes back home and immediately falls asleep. He wakes up a few hours later to the buzzing sound of his phone next to him on the mattress. Yawning, he reaches for it and unlocks it. He raises his eyebrows when he sees several messages from the white hair man. He opens the conversation and reads the last message.

_> _ **Please forget all about it.**

Shouhei tilts his head and frowns. _What_ _is_ _happening_. He scrolls to the first message and reads until the end.

**>** **I want to meet again too.**

**> Are you free this weekend? I want to go to the aquarium. Would you come with me?**

**> Oh it sounds like a date. **

**> …**

**> It’s stupid.**

**> Sorry.**

**> Please forget all about it.**

Shouhei bites his lips and clenches the fabric of his shirt over his heart. His face becomes red and warm and he decides to hide it with one of his pillow. Was he just asked out on a date? It seems like it.

He takes a long time to proceed his thoughts. At first, it was his idea. It couldn’t be difficult to go on this date. He breathes slowly, grabs his phone and replies.

 **> Sure. ****Sunday at 2, don’t be late**.

Shouhei blushes furiously and throws his phone at the other end of the bed. He covers his face with his hand. He just gets himself a date.

 

 

Sunday comes quickly. When Shouhei arrives at the aquarium, he immediately recognizes Aone. He wears a blue cardigan over a long sleeve shirt with black pants. Shouhei becomes a blushing mess the moment he lays his eyes on him.

He takes a deep breath and walks towards Aone. He puts his hand on the man’s shoulder to make his presence known. Aone looks his way and… _Is this a smile_?

Shouhei’s face grows a bit hot but he brushes it off and walks to the door of the aquarium. He pays for both of them and they start the visit.

The sea surface floor is full of people with children, watching the dolphins, sea lions and penguins. They don’t remain long at this floor because of all the noise of the shows going on and take the stairs to the sea bottom floor. When they arrive at the sea bottom floor, they are greeted with a long tunnel water tank. Shouhei stops and lifts his head. All round him swim sea breams, stingrays, turtles and others fishes. He opens his mouth to say something, but not even the tinniest sound escapes his mouth. It’s mesmerizing. He’s captivated. It’s not just water and fishes. It’s a colorful dance. It’s life underwater and it feels like he is a part of it.

After a couple of minutes, he turns his attention to his companion. Aone has his hand against one of the wall, a turtle behind is doing the same. _So he likes turtles?_ Then, the animal turns and returns to swimming. Aone takes a few steps backwards and his eyes locked with Shouhei’s. An aura of happiness emanates from the man, he is grinning. Needs and wants crash inside Shouhei’s heart. He wants to make him smile like that too, he wants to be close to him, he almost _needs_ to be with him.

Shouhei evades his gaze when he realizes what he was thinking and switches his attention back to the tanks. It’s easier said than done. He can’t help but takes a few glances to the white hair man, and especially to his hands. He wants to intertwined their fingers so much. He wants to feel his large palm against his own.

Lights start filling the tunnel water tank when they almost reach the end of it. Shouhei takes a deep breath, _now or never._ He lowers his head and bits furiously his lips. He approaches his fingers to the man’s hand with conviction but shyness hits him at the last second and he withdraws his hand quickly. He holds his arm close to his chest and sighs. He inhales and clenches his fist. He is _not_ a coward. His fingertips brush against Aone. The man doesn’t seem to react, Shouhei takes that for an ‘okay’ to continue and he carefully slides his hand in Aone’s big one. He can feel the warm in the palm pressed against his own.

He turns his attention to the fishes to hid his blush for the rest of the visit when Aone intertwined their fingers.

 

When they step outside the aquarium, he releases his grip on Aone’s hand. He averts his gaze and walks to the station without a word. They wait for the train in an awkward silence. He can’t understand why his heart beats this fast, why he’s comfortable and happy when the man is around, why he wants to be the closest to him, why he wants to be his important one. When their ride arrives, Shouhei climbs in it and turns his head to look at Aone. The man suddenly takes his hand and squeezes it a little before he bends over and places a kiss on Shouhei’s cheek. He bows his head and steps out of the train. Long after the doors closed, Shouhei finally registers the situation and covers his hot and probably extremely red face with his hands. He didn’t even thanks him. _What an idiot_.

 

 

With exams and works, they didn’t have time to see each other. However, they kept texting. And they texted a lot, actually. Shouhei finally found someone to share his jokes and funny thoughts with, without them saying that it would be better if he could talk that much in reality too. Also, he came to terms with his feelings and stopped acting like a teenager.

 

 

When August starts, Shouhei is already ready to face the events. He knows exactly what he will buy for Aone’s birthday. He had exchange texts with Watari, Aone’s roommates, to know if it will be okay and if he could have a little help with the preparations.

 

The 13th comes rapidly and Shouhei and Aone decide to meet at Aone’s place. When Shouhei rings the bell of the apartment, he is nervous like never before. He takes a deep breath and waits. It’s a short man, Watari, who opens the door and lets him in. He comes closer with a smile.

“He is in the kitchen. I didn’t let him see the tank in the living room so you better be quick before he finds it,” he whispers.

Shouhei nods and before going to the kitchen, he goes to the living room. There is a large tank filled with water on top of one of the furniture. He opens the box in his hand and takes out a little aquatic turtle. He puts it in the water and lets it swim a bit before he turns on his heels and goes to the kitchen. Aone is reading something on his phone with a scowl. Shouhei takes a few step forwards and clears his throat to make his presence known. When the man raises his head and sees who it is, his expression softened. He gets up and extends his arms to hug Shouhei but the latter shakes his head. Aone tilts his head in confusion and raises his thin eyebrows. Shouhei giggles and returns to the living room, motioning to the man to follow him. He stands in front of the tank with a small smile.

“Happy birthday, Aone.”

The man takes a few steps in the room, his jaw falls open. He observes the turtle swimming with ease in her new home. His eyes are wide when he understands. He turns his gaze towards Shouhei, he seems astonished.

“Do you… like your present?”

Aone nods vigorously. He rushes towards Shouhei and squeezes him in his arms. He hugs him tightly for a moment and releases him with a long sigh of contentment. He lets his hands on each shoulder of the smaller man.

“Thank you... Shouhei.”

The both of them become red with the use of the first name and turn their head. They sure have become quite close recently.

Shouhei is the first to find his composure. _It’s time_. _Tell him_. He puts his hands on Aone’s cheeks and traces his bottom lip with his thumb. His heart is pounding, his chest hurts.

“T-Takanobu.”

The other takes a quick glance at Shouhei before he turns his head toward him. He watches him intently. Shouhei lets his eyes desperately wander off to watch each features of his face and especially his lips which are trembling with anticipation. He licks his own. He steps on his tiptoes and closes his eyes the moment his lips meet Aone’s. Strong arms embrace him and he feels safe.

When they separate, they press their foreheads together. And without a word, they understand; like they were made to be together and love each other.

 

They don’t say much for the rest of the day, only exchanging some words when their body can’t express their feelings, but they don’t really care. They like the silence and the other’s presence. That how they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) or on [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
